


Glasses

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, author has personal experience with this, that feel when you lose your glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lahar loses his glasses. Doranbolt attempts to help.





	Glasses

Lahar stared, his vibrant, violet eyes narrowed almost to the point of becoming slits, at the clean surface of his nightstand. Not a speck of dust marred the smooth finish. A single, practical lamp with a polished steel base sat upon the nightstand. Beside it, a small alarm clock. Other than those two objects, the stand was devoid of clutter.

However, Lahar wasn't concerned as much with what was on the nightstand, but rather what wasn't.

Where in Earthland were his glasses?

Contrary to Doranbolt's relentless teasing, Lahar was far from blind without the things. He was nearsighted, it was true, but basic shapes were relatively defined. Mostly, Lahar could tell things apart by the varying colours, as the outlines were what blurred the most for him. It was like looking through dense fog, or viewing through an unfocused camera lens. So he was able to make out his nightstand, and observe the lamp and alarm clock, but reading was impossible, as was deciphering the time on said alarm clock.

A quick sweep of his hands across the surface did not reveal his glasses to him, either. So they were most definitely not on the nightstand.

The most annoying thing about glasses was that when they were lost, there was no possible way to find them _without_ the glasses.

Maybe he had knocked them off when turning off his alarm?

Normally, in a circumstance such as this, Lahar would switch to his backups (as he had the foresight and the means to own a second pair). Unfortunately, the ones he was missing now were the extra pair. The others had met their fate during a skirmish with a dark guild about a week past. And he had yet to replace them.

Lahar knelt down, hands sweeping the area around his nightstand. Surely they couldn't have fallen too far?

Which was how Doranbolt found him sometime later - splayed out on the ground with his arm shoved under the bed, searching.

"What are you doing, Lahar?" he asked, mirth clear in his voice. "Did you misplace your hair scrunchies?"

It was surprising how often those could go missing during sleep. "No," Lahar curtly informed him. "My glasses. I cannot seem to find them. I must have knocked them off the stand earlier, but I cannot see them. Because I do not have my glasses."

Doranbolt let out a laugh, reaching into his jacket. "Good thing I picked up your new spares, then!" He held out an oblong case to Lahar. "Figured it was the least I could do since you broke the last ones while saving my rear end."

Touched, Lahar took the case. Popping it open, he picked up the glasses and slipped them on - the world sharpening into focus. "Thank you, Doranbolt."

His friend grinned and shrugged. "No problem!"

Lahar turned around to make another sweep of the area now that he could see, only to feel and hear a crunch under his foot.

He did not need glasses to know what that sound was.

Gently, he placed a hand over his face, as Doranbolt began to laugh.


End file.
